


«Крил» как «Кеноби»

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Substitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: У Коди самый замечательный друг, а еще ему принадлежит лучший джедай галактики.





	«Крил» как «Кеноби»

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС, first-time, оральный секс, кинк на подмену, Рекс-художник, заместительные синонимы  
> Примечание: вдохновлено заявками с Инсайда: «Коди и Рекс бротп и совместные походы в кантину», «Что-нибудь с Коди и Оби Ваном».

По давно сложившейся традиции Коди и Рекс отмечают очередную победу Республики за дальним столиком корусантской кантины для клонов. Говорят, будто со временем солдаты становятся похожими на своих командиров, и Коди уже готов в это поверить. Ведь Рекс с поистине скайуокерским упрямством битый час уговаривает его сделать татуировку, зарисовывая самые фантастические и странные варианты.

Рекс снова на миг задумчиво закатывает глаза к потолку, затем несколькими движениями стилуса делает в датападе очередной набросок — уже шестой.

— Может, такую? Грудь будет на щеке, а ноги перейдут ниже, на шею…

С матового экрана на Коди глядит голая танцующая твилечка.

— Нет, я не буду ходить с этим на лице. Исключено.

— Зато тебя будут узнавать издалека! — настаивает Рекс. — А может, ты захочешь что-то более патриотичное? Например, шестеренку Республики с крыльями Храма джедаев? На лбу будет отлично смотреться.

— Рекс, мне не нужна татуировка. И я говорил тебе об этом уже несколько раз.

— Но почему?

«Потому что я и без того особенный», — сказал бы Коди, если бы мог. Но это не его тайна. Если станет известно, что генерал Кеноби вступил с кем-то в отношения, его изгонят из Храма джедаев, из армии, из жизни Коди. А без Оби-Вана Республике точно не удастся победить сепаратистов. Не дождавшись ответа, Рекс опять начинает что-то рисовать, на этот раз медленно, задумчиво. Когда кончится война, он может стать профессиональным художником — должны же быть какие-то специализированные школы или курсы для взрослых. Его картины будут выставляться в самых знаменитых музеях галактики. О том, что будет с ним самим после победы над сепаратистами, Коди старается не думать.

Он знает одно: когда окончится война, его дом будет на Корусанте, так близко, как только возможно, от Храма джедаев. Осталось полбутылки альдераанского виски, Коди подливает себе еще на два пальца. Больше не стоит — Оби-Вану не нравится, когда Коди берет его пьяный.

 

Их первый раз был похож на глупые слащавые сцены из голодрам для взрослых, которые, за неимением лучшего, приходилось смотреть во время той бесконечной осады на дождливой планете, название которой не мог выговорить даже сам генерал Кеноби. Это случилось буквально через несколько дней после первой битвы за Джеонозис, в казармах на Корусанте. Генерал Кеноби искал его для того, чтобы сообщить о срочном вылете — и нашел в общем освежителе. Коди растерялся, когда генерал шагнул к нему прямо под потоки воды, глядя на него ошеломленно, будто увидел призрака. Некоторое время они так и стояли, словно под проливным дождем: голый Коди и Кеноби с потемневшими от влаги волосами, в мокрых джедайских одеждах. Наконец генерал протянул руку и дотронулся до его шрама на лице — легко, самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Это… — его голос был чуть слышен сквозь шелест воды. — Это словно он смог выжить. Словно он теперь на правильной стороне.

Наверное, надо было спросить, о ком идет речь. Но Коди понял, что голосом он спугнет то, что происходило. Вода продолжала лить, генерал гладил его лоб, щеки, губы. От прикосновений по обнаженной коже растекалось тепло. Наконец Кеноби оторвался от лица Коди, положил руку ему на плечо и подтолкнул к стене. Коди оперся, чувствуя, как слабеют колени.

— Генерал, что вы… — начал все же он, но тот приложил палец к его губам, заставляя умолкнуть.

С самого рождения Коди знал, что он создан для выполнения чужих приказов. И тогда, получив очередное распоряжение, он почувствовал, как напряжение понемногу его отпускает. Но все равно было странно стоять вот так, обнаженным, под прохладными ручьями воды, гореть и невольно вздрагивать от ласковых прикосновений к шее, к соскам, животу. Касания становились все увереннее, требовательнее. Но если это было так нужно его генералу, долг Коди — выполнять все, что от него потребуется, и даже больше. Во взгляде Кеноби мерцала обреченность.

— Он никогда бы не позволил… — начал было он, но резко оборвал себя. Опустился на колени — как был, в насквозь промокшей одежде, разметав полы темно-коричневого плаща.

Коди решил, что он спятил или поскользнулся, ударился головой и как-то незаметно для себя умер, когда его генерал, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от лица, длинно и влажно лизнул его уже полувозбужденный член. Капли воды стекали с лица генерала, словно слезы или дождь. Кеноби… Оби-Ван легко поцеловал головку, плотно обхватил губами член, осторожно вбирая его в рот, пропуская в самое горло, горячее, гладкое, узкое почти до боли. Это какая-то секретная джедайская способность, успело мелькнуть у Коди в голове. А потом Оби-Ван как-то особенно жарко шевельнул языком под уздечкой, и нахлынуло слишком много ощущений, так что Коди, не удержавшись, застонал от удовольствия.

Они так и не выключили воду, и кто угодно мог зайти и застать их. Об этом Коди подумал гораздо позже — уже после того, как кончил в рот своему генералу.

Потом он все-таки спросил:  
— Почему я?

— Наверное, потому, что ты не пытался меня убить, — с грустной улыбкой непонятно ответил Оби-Ван.

 

Их первый раз был особенным. Даже сейчас, вспоминая об этом через много месяцев, Коди чувствует возбуждение — и недоумение. Оби-Ван Кеноби — один из лучших джедаев и, несомненно, самый красивый мужчина в галактике. Коди не раз видел, как от его улыбки краснеют и млеют даже злейшие враги Республики. Он мог взять любую или любого, но выбрал его, клона, одного из миллионов подобных. Значит, разглядел в нем нечто особенное, а может, почувствовал своей Силой. Другой бы загордился, но Коди принял это как приказ: никогда не подводить, всегда быть рядом, заботиться, служить и защищать.

— Готово! — Рекс выдергивает его из раздумий и протягивает датапад. На экране Коди с удивлением видит самого себя, сидящего вполоборота на стуле. Он грустно смотрит куда-то вдаль с полупустым бокалом в руке. На его правой щеке чернеет ломаная линия — маленькая буква ауребеша.

— Здорово! — искренне хвалит он. — А почему «крил», мое имя ведь начинается с «креш»?

Рекс улыбается, явно довольный похвалой.

— А ты догадайся.

Через пару секунд Коди чуть не хлопает себя по лбу: с «крил» начинается «Кеноби». Он смотрит на Рекса: тот с самым невинным видом тянет свой виски. Скорее всего, он все знает — или догадывается — и мягко намекает, что готов поговорить об этом, если Коди захочет. Однако для них обоих лучше не затрагивать эту тему.

— Я подумаю о татуировке. Все-таки ты умеешь уговаривать.

— Подумай, — откликается Рекс. — И, если что, обращайся.

От этих слов теплеет внутри, и виски здесь не при чем. «У меня все хорошо, — думает Коди. — У меня есть лучший друг, и сегодня я проведу ночь с любимым мужчиной. Я самое счастливое существо в галактике».


End file.
